kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
World 6: 中部海域
You can't use Support Expedition in World 6. World 6-1: 中部海域哨戒線 Central Waters Patrol Line | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 380 | code = 潜水艦作戦 (Submarine Operation) | text = 有力な潜水艦隊を編成し、中部海域哨戒線に進出せよ。敵艦隊を発見、これを漸減撃滅せよ！ Organize a strong submarine fleet and advance a patrol line into the Middle Sea region. Locate enemy fleets and gradually destroy them! }} Stage Guide *At least 3 SS are required to reach the boss. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. ** Around 25-30 ELoS at HQ100 is enough but treat it as a placeholder value. Need more reports for the minimal value. *1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CV(L), and 3 SS(V) is an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. *All all-sub fleet will go A -> C -> D -> E -> F -> K (with sufficient LoS), however, node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *Taigei in a sub fleet avoids the battle in Node C by leading the fleet to node A -> D which can be very helpful. When she is equipped with recon seaplanes, she then allows all your subs to equip torpedoes while passing the LoS check. *Taigei, 2DD, 3SS(V) goes A -> D -> E -> F -> K. DDs can help reduce the amount of attacks aimed at Taigei (during torpedo phase or against CAs), who have poorer armor and evasion. * Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop I-401. If you want to farm her there, 1 BB 3 CLT 1 CL 1 CV or 1 CL 3 CLT 2 CV both guarantee B -> D -> E -> H and are good enough to get S Rank. * To trigger Night Scout at boss node, you need either Air Incapability (28-56 FP), Air Superiority (126+ FP) or Air Supremacy. Night Scouts cannot be triggered if the day combat is done in Air Parity (with 57-125 FP when the boss battle starts) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-2: MS諸島沖 MS Archipelago | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 420 | code = MS諸島防衛戦 (Defense of the MS Archipelago) | text = MS諸島沖前面に展開し、同諸島方面に接近しつつある敵攻略部隊を捕捉、全力で撃滅せよ！ Expand to the forward part of the MS Archipelago sea, seize the enemy fleet that is slowly advancing to capture the archipelago, and destroy them with all your might! }} Stage Guide Requires sinking the flagship at the boss node 3''' times to deplete the gauge. #Compositions: #*'''B-F-H/I-K : 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CA(V) or 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CLT #** There is a LoS check for F -> I. Using either composition that fails this LoS check will to go to H instead. However, H does not contain any Flagship Kai-grade enemies, so failing this LoS check may be preferable. There is also a LoS check for H -> K. At HQ 105, 29-30.88 Refined LoS guarantees going H and passing the second LoS check. Starting from 31 LoS, there a small chance go to I which increases with additional ELoS until I is guaranteed. #***Listed values are only accurate for players between HQ 105~109. Players below HQ 105 are advised to use less ELoS than listed while players above HQ 110 will require more ELoS than listed. #***''30'' ELoS on HQ100 allows to fail the first check and pass the second one (B-F-H-K with a proper composition). #*'B-F-E-H-K': 2CLT, 2CA(V), 1CV, 1BB or 2CV, 2CA(V), 1CLT, 1BB (29+ Refined LoS guarantees H-K) #** Higher chance to kill the boss, but inefficient for farming. Lower route consists of at least 1 flagship Kai ship while upper route will face one whirpool node. #*'A-D-G-K': CA(V), 2CL, 3DD (Unknown LOS check on G-K). Strongly recomended to use a CAV with at least a seaplane bomber. #*'A-B-F-I-K' : 3DD, CVL, 1CA(V), 1CL Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-3: グアノ環礁沖海域 Guano Atoll Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = K作戦 (Operation K) | text = 飛行艇または水上偵察機を装備した水上機母艦・軽巡・駆逐艦による艦隊を同方面へ進出、航空偵察「K作戦」を実施せよ！ Deploy a fleet consisting of seaplane tenders equipped with flying boats or recon planes, light cruisers and destroyers, and carry out the aerial scout mission "Operation K"! }} Stage Guide *Requires sinking the flagship at the Boss node 4 TIMES to deplete the gauge and clear the map. *You CANNOT bring BB(V), CA(V), CLT, CV(L), SS, or Auxiliary Ships. *Katori/Kashima can be brought to this map. *Node G and H are a new type of "Aviation Detection" node **Resources obtained in these nodes can only be received if you have obtained Rank B or higher at the Boss Node. **Otherwise, the resources obtained are nullified. The mechanism was first introduced into this map and then subsequently used in future events. *Node B and C are Submarine nodes with no warning. So watch out. **You may also opt to farm either nodes to complete Quests Bd8 and Bw5. *Going to Node B route is NOT RECOMMENDED as you will increase the amount of battles before reaching the Boss. *Chitose/Chiyoda AV may be used instead of Akitsushima (they all go through the same nodes depending on your Fleet Composition). **Bringing Chitose/Chiyoda AV is highly recommended due to their higher plane capacity and combat capability. *Akitsushima equipped with a Type 2 Large-Sized Flying Boat gains more resources than Chitose/Chiyoda AV at node G and H. *Battleship Ta-Class Flagship is the Flagship of node J before the 4th Final Kill *'Destroyer Princess' becomes the Flagship at the 4th Final Kill. NOTE: There is a chance of failing the scout mission at node H if less Seaplanes are brought. Having one or more Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat will have a high chance of Great Success on both nodes. *Great Success yields resource such as more often. Compositions: *'A-C-E-G-H-J ': 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD (3 Battles Total) **Guarantees node G, lets you avoid node F which has Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class Elite, also and lets you go through only 2 Battles before the Boss Node (J). **Great fleet to use for consistent routing to Boss. However, it can cause your DDs to be heavily damaged during Day Battle by chance. *'A-C-E-F/G-H-J ': 1 AV + 2 CL + 3 DD (3~4 Battles Total) **Sacrifices 100% Routing to node G but creates the potential to go to node F sometimes. **Higher Combat capability compared to the previous Fleet Composition due to the 2 CLs with Double Attack potential via Artillery Spotting. **With 1 AV + 2 CL + Katori + 2 DD, there's a chance that you could go either way. Source: Nicovideo *'A-C-E-F-H-J ': 1 AV + 3 CL + 2 DD OR 2 AV + 3 CL + 1 DD (4 Battles Total) **This option completely gives up the routing to node G and will go down to node F all the time which permanently increases battles to 4 total. **Prioritizes Firepower by using more AV or CL. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-4: 中部北海域ピーコック島沖 Peacock Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = 離島再攻略作戦 (Remote island re-capture strategy) | text = 水雷戦隊を基幹とした攻略部隊または空母最大二隻を擁する機動部隊による中部海域離島攻略作戦を発動！艦隊、出撃せよ！ ? }} Stage Guide *Requires sinking the flagship at the Boss node 5 TIMES to deplete the gauge and clear the map. *Maximum 2 BB and/or 2 CV/CVL allowed to sortie. *The boss node has 4-5 land-based targets, Isolated Island Princess and Supply Depot Princess, accompanied by 2-3 Artillery Imps, consider bringing Type 3 Shell, WG42 and AP shell. **Daihatsu Landing Craft also increases the damage to Artillery Imps https://twitter.com/Yusuke_Ishizuka/status/708324481576534016, but it won't work on installation bosses. Compositions: *'Left-B-D-C-F-N': 1 CL (flagship) + 1 BB + 3 DD + 1 CAV http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm28403512 (5 Battles Total) **'''D and F''' are Air Raid Battle nodes, '''B and C''' are normal battle nodes. *'Right-M-K-J-I-N': 2 CV + CA + CL + 2 DD **Node I is air defense and doesn't eat much resources **To skip I (and go J-N) replace a CV with LHA. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Категория:Вылазка Категория:Карты мира Категория:Дроп лист